For the Sake of Fighting! The Awakening Nozomi!
|image = |kanji = 戦うために！ 目覚めよ望実！ |romaji = Tatakau tame ni! Mezameyo Nozomi! |episodenumber = 331 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = I Want to Live...! Nozomi's Zanpakutō |nextepisode = The Most Evil Reigai, Appears in the Real World! |japair = July 19, 2011 |engair = February 9, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred thirty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Nozomi Kujō trains with Ichigo Kurosaki and the others while the Reigai assault the Human World once again. Summary In the Kurosaki Clinic, as Nozomi reflects on her encounter with the Hollow, Ichigo calls her to dinner. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Kagerōza Inaba is working on restoring the impostor whose core was destroyed. The copy of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki inquires what he is doing and then asks about Inaba himself, who states that he is recovering well. He instructs Byakuya to tell the duplicates of Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura, and Kenpachi Zaraki that they will soon being heading to the Human World. In Ichigo's room, the Shinigami listen to Lieutenant Nanao Ise, who reports that Captain Retsu Unohana, who has escaped Seireitei, has informed her that the Reigai are very powerful without their limiters and that Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto wounds will take time to heal. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi states that they should hide Nozomi somewhere while they devise countermeasures. While Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame argue over whether or not the captains are dead, Nozomi volunteers to fight, explaining about Inaba's Zanpakutō. She states that her Zanpakutō can counter Inaba's abilities, but 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa notes that she does not sound certain. He asks her what power she has and she replies that she does not remember everything yet, but she just knows it. Ikkaku dismisses this, saying that they cannot take a risk based on what may be. He asks why they have to protect Nozomi, stating that they simply have to defeat the enemy and leaves. Hisagi states that there is no talking to Ikkaku. Lieutenant Izuru Kira asks what to do with Nozomi. Nanao insists that without knowing what her powers are, they cannot put her at risk as Inaba is targeting her. She insists that she is close to remembering her Zanpakutō's name and Ichigo suggests that if it is dormant, then they should awaken it. As the Reigai of Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, and Hitsugaya traverse the Dangai, they encounter a bright light. Tessai Tsukabishi alerts Kisuke Urahara to this news and he states that the Reigai have been caught in their trap. Tessai asks if they should proceed to the next step. Urahara agrees and explains that without support from Soul Society, they will have to freeze space themselves. Tessai comments that this is a huge undertaking. In Soul Society, Inaba notices the trap and realizes that it is Urahara's doing, but states that it will not buy them much time. In the Human World, Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado spar with Nozomi. Kon is concerned by the level of the training, but Nozomi insists that it is the only way to awaken her Zanpakutō and kicks him away, leaving him to watch with Orihime. While fighting Nozomi, Ichigo reflects upon the training he received from Urahara, noting that they are doing the right thing. As Sado tries to strike her, there is a flash of light from her Zanpakutō and Uryū asks if she had just sucked away Sado's Reiatsu. Ikkaku watches on, reflecting upon his first encounter with Kenpachi. Yumichika arrives and thanks him for waiting. He asks Ikkaku if something is wrong and if he is interested in joining Nozomi's training. He denies this, saying that he is worried about when the Reigai will arrive. With Nozomi panting, Ichigo suggests that they take a break. However, Nozomi refuses. Orihime warns her that she will fail if she tries to do too much at once. Kon offers her some of Orihime Inoue's special sports drink, but she declines and goes to wash her face. While she is alone, Ikkaku confronts her, telling her to give up. He acknowledges that she has some power, but tells her that a real fight is not that simple and says that she will be killed. She tells him that she intended to die, but was told to live and intends to help everyone, even if it means she dies fighting. This prompts Ikkaku to remember his desire to die fighting under Kenpachi's command. He warns her that she has to be willing to strike if she is to take what the enemy throws at her. As Nozomi resumes her training, the group notices a powerful Reiatsu and Renji appears to tell them that the enemy is attacking. He states that they need to bring Nozomi to somewhere safe, but she tells Ichigo to continue the training. She tells Renji that if the Reigai are coming, then there is no safe place and she needs to regain her Shikai. Seeing that the others agree, Renji reluctantly decides to help too. The Reigai of Kenpachi breaks out of Urahara's trap and arrives in the Human World, where is immediately attacked by Ikkaku. Ichigo and the others notice the Reiatsu from their fight and Yumichika warns them not to waste time, as Ikkaku is delaying the enemy for them. Five lieutenants arrive to assist Ikkaku, but he tells them to stay out of his fight. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto criticizes him for this, telling them that they have their own opponents to deal with. As more Reigai arrive, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba tells Ikkaku not to die and they head off, leaving Ikkaku to fight the Reigai of Kenpachi. Nozomi and Ichigo continue to spar, with her Zanpakutō taking more Reiatsu from him. Yumichika asks them how much longer they will fight like that, suggesting that he hit her with a much stronger amount of Reiatsu. Meanwhile, Ikkaku lies on the ground and the Reigai begins to walk off. However, Ikkaku grabs his leg as he walk by, insisting that it is not over yet. The Reigai kicks him away, but Ikkaku stands up and builds up his Reiatsu. Yumichika tells Ichigo that they are both unintentionally holding back and instructs him to attack her with real power, filled with killing intent. Nozomi agrees, agitating Kon, who claims that it is going overboard. She dismisses his concerns, so he pleads with Ichigo to stop her. However, Ichigo asks her if she is certain she wishes to do this, which she confirms. As Ikkaku releases his Bankai to fight the Reigai, the group begin another round of attacks against Nozomi. Her Zanpakutō absorbs Reiatsu from each of them. Ichigo activates his Bankai, but has difficulty seeing. He fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Nozomi, who attempts to block it. She remembers her Zanpakutō name, Arazome Shigure, and succeeds in releasing it. There is an explosion from where Ikkaku had been fighting and Nozomi rushes towards it. Ikkaku kneels before the Reigai, with his Bankai broken. As the Reigai prepares to finish Ikkaku, Nozomi arrives and releases a powerful energy blast from her Zanpakutō. Ikkaku compliments her before collapsing. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji, Rangiku, and Yumichika all claim to have left their stuff in Ichigo's room, much to his annoyance. Hisagi says that he didn't forget his magazine, only to discover he grabbed the wrong one. Yuzu ends up finding it, only to shriek in terror and throw it out the window. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Battle of The Reigai Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * * Bankai: * * Other Powers: * * Navigation Category:Anime Only Episodes Category:Episodes